


I Love Your Everything

by FiendishLamb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I read something sad and wanted to write something happy, M/M, Seungcheol Loves Everything About Jisoo, just fluff, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: Seungcheol loves everything about Jisoo, loves waking up next to him.





	I Love Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading something sad with Seungcheol and Jisoo so I wanted to write this in hopes that it would make me happy. Thank you for taking your time to read this.

Seungcheol stirred from his slumber, waking up at the light that shone through the windows of his and his lover's bedroom. As he opened his eyes, the sight before him took his breath away. It didn't matter how many mornings he'd awake beside his lover, he would always be in awe. He would always be amazed with his beauty. 

Seungcheol smiled at the younger man, who was still very much asleep. Jisoo's head rested on one of their dark blue pillows, his pale skin a beautiful contrast against it. Seungcheol let out an affectionate chuckle at the small amount of drool that threatened to fall from his lover's mouth. He must've been really tired, Seungcheol figured, as the younger only slept with his mouth agape after long and hard days.

Usually by the time the sun was up, so were they. But it was Sunday, so they slept in. Sunday was Seungcheol's favorite day. He loved the feeling of being able to laze around with the love of his life for an entire day. He loved being able to see his lover not on the phone with a client, or filling out paperwork. He loved being able to breathe in his scent as they lay together.

It wasn't often that they would have time for just each other; with both of them having busy schedules and making time for their large circle of friends. But when they did, Seungcheol's life felt perfectly complete. 

He watched as his lover took slow, calm breaths, peacefully asleep. He could practically hear Jeonghan making fun of him or calling him a creep, but he didn't care. It didn't matter what anyone else thought, he was in love. He loves Jisoo.

Seungcheol reached out, running his thumb over his lover's features. He loves the way Jisoo laughs when he tells a bad joke, loves the way he smiles when they're looking at each other. He loves the way his cheeks rise up when he smiles and even more so when he's laughing.

He loves how Jisoo's eyes are so expressive, how you can tell what he's thinking or how he's feeling just by looking in them. He loves the way they are shaped, making him look almost like a mischievous cat. They are so, so pretty.

He loves his lips, his soft, pillowy lips. He focuses on their deep pink color, knowing how beautiful they look after being kissed. Shiny, swollen and dark red. He still remembers what their first kiss felt like. He remembers feeling his own knees shaking when it happened, so many emotions came over him at that moment. He holds back a shiver at the memory, choosing to run his finger over his ear instead.

He loves his ears. They are the cutest ears Seungcheol has ever seen. They are a little bigger than his own, but they're not huge. He loves how round they are. They look cute even with the multiple piercings he has.

Seungcheol loves his nose, his adorable button nose. The way it curves down his face makes him look stunning. He smiles softly, recalling when Jisoo called him into their bathroom just to show him that he could move his nostrils at will.

His hand drifts down from his lover's face to his neck, admiring his Adam's-apple, knowing Jisoo finds pride in it. Seungcheol loves it. It makes his soft face look more mature, he thinks, even though he knows his lover is anything but that.

He watches as Jisoo's eyes flutter open, revealing the most beautiful shade of brown Seungcheol has ever seen. Jisoo smiles when his eyes meet Seungcheol's and, no matter how many times he sees that sight, his heart will always, always skip a beat.

He is so, so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading! I would love feedback on it as I live off of feedback, thank you.


End file.
